Super Mario Metroid
by Destructa Works
Summary: Metroid and Mario characters will either duel or work together in a once in a lifetime universal merge.
1. Chapter 1

I suppose this is where I put the disclaimer? Guess so. I don't own Metroid or Mario. Trust me, if I did. You wouldn't be seeing this story posted on this site. Instead, you'd be seeing it as a video game that you'd be struggling to get through.

Nintenfreak

* * *

Chapter 1:

When two separate universes with two very different sets of characters combine, it can only mean this. There is going to be big trouble. It does not happen often, but when it does, most people just sit back and watch the fireworks. Now it's happening again. It is happening this time in both the Mario and Metroid universes. They are clashing. Normally the excursions between the two are brief. (To this, I am referring to the summer and Winter Olympics between Mario and Sonic.) Now it is going to be bad.

Samus Aran was told this four hours ago on the Galactic Federation flagship. Now she flew to warn the inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom. Whoever Mario was, he had to know about this at all costs. She landed safely on the planet at the heart of the Mushroom Kingdom where many mushroom like people wielded swords and pointed them timidly at her ship.

"What do you think it is?" one of the mushrooms asked.

"C-calm d-down," the one with red spots on its head replies. "It doesn't look dangerous."

"It has weapons!" the one with glasses shouted. "Of course it's dangerous!"

Samus watched these odd little creatures from the safety of her cockpit with amusement. She exited her ship which only frightened the creatures further.

The red spotted one fainted.

"And he's supposed to be our leader," the one with glasses murmured. "We won't let you take our kingdom!"

Samus scanned them all. The computer identified them as toads, the creatures that lived in the Mushroom Kingdom. They certainly looked like mushrooms. "I'm not here to take your kingdom," she told them all. "I'm here to warn it. I must speak with Mario immediately."

The glasses toad shifted his glasses. "Unfortunately, Mario is away rescuing Princess Peach from yet another one of Bowser's nefarious schemes."

Samus recalled the briefing she had on Bowser. He was the main villain of this world and very dangerous. "Perhaps I should go help him."

"I don't know exactly where he is at the moment."

Samus sighed. "Who is the next greatest hero after Mario?"

"That would be Luigi. He's probably sitting at his house completely bored."

"Then I will make my way over there. If you would be so kind as to lead the way there."

"I would feel better if you were taken into custody instead, but you seem like you need immediate attention. Follow me. Uh… the rest of you, stay here."

The toad grabbed Samus' arm and dragged her down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The toad led Samus to a small house a little ways away from the castle.

"Here we are," he said. "Mario and Luigi's house. Just be careful with Luigi. He's a little… how do I put this? Paranoid."

"Paranoid how?" Samus asked.

"He'll probably freak as soon as he sees you with that cannon on your arm. You freaked our commander out after all. Then again, he's scared of everything."

"I'll be careful," Samus said watching the toad walk off. She knocked on the door which was answered by a short, fidgeting, mustachioed man.

"Hello?" he said. He took one look at Samus and screamed, slamming the door in her face.

Samus rolled her eyes and tried again.

She heard a small frightened voice say, "Go away, please."

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you. Would it help if I disengaged the arm cannon and took off my helmet?"

"Yes."

Samus did as she said. "Okay. You can open the door now."

The man opened the door slowly. "Whoa! You're… you're… you're… beautiful!"

"I get that a lot. Look, the only reason I'm even here is because our universes have merged for the time being. I've come to warn your kingdom because there are these evil space pirates that may come and try to take over."

Luigi gave a laugh. "You must be mistaking those guys for Bowser. That's his job you're talking about."

"I'm dead serious. These pirates may use your people to perform dangerous experiments that might result in your people's death!"

"We should warn Mario! When he gets home of course. For now, please allow me to welcome you to my humble abode." Luigi walked inside.

Samus watched, not knowing whether she should follow or not.

"Well, don't be shy," Luigi said poking his head out the door. "Come in! I made cookies!"

Samus entered the home. "Fine, but just until Mario gets back.

Meta Ridley looked at the files he was holding with no enthusiasm. "Bah!" he said. "Commander!" he shouted.

A commando entered the room. "Yes, Master?"

"I just finished looking at the files about my complete fixing after my last encounter with the Hunter. I may have my mind and command back, but I notice one severe flaw."

"Of course, Master. Maybe if you tell me, I can inform the scientists."

"The bomb planted in my cybernetics."

"About that, Master, that can't be changed. With the bomb in your system you can follow your mission to the letter. Do you remember what happened on Tallon IV when you just flew off? We can't have that again."

Meta Ridley groaned. "You are using me as a puppet. I will tear your head off!" He lunged at the commando.

The commando sidestepped him easily sending Meta Ridley in to the wall. "That is also inadvisable, Master, for obvious reasons."

Meta Ridley stood up. "I swear to you, Commander. I will find away around this bomb."

"Quite frankly, Master, I'd like to see you try."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Mario ran through one of Bowser's Castle's many corridors, sweat dripping from his head. Bowser's laughter echoed throughout the entire castle, and Mario strained to hear exactly where it was coming from.

"Face it, Mario!" came Bowser's deep voice. "There is no way you can defeat me this time!" More laughter sounded.

"Doesn't he always say that?" Mario asked himself. He continued his way through the corridor before coming to a big, red door. "Let me guess. I'm going to open the door. Then Bowser will appear. We have an epic duel, I win, and the princess is saved." He opened the door to find an empty room.

Bowser jumped down from the ceiling. "I heard everything you said," he told Mario. "I have cameras everywhere. It's not _always_ like that. Is it?"

"Well there was that one time you captured me and Luigi, but Peach rescued us in the end. However, all the other times, it is like that."

"This time my plan is so utterly horrifying, that not even you can stop it! After I finish you off, I will activate a machine that will destroy all of the Mushroom Kingdom! The remaining toads will become my slaves! It's so evil!" Bowser began gasping for air. "Wait a minute. Can we fight after I catch my breath?"

"Then what did you need Peach for?" Mario asked.

"After the Mushroom Kingdom is destroyed, she will be my queen!" Bowser began laughing maniacally.

Mario took this chance and kicked Bowser squarely in the jaw. Bowser groaned and rubbed his lower jaw. He retaliated by breathing fire which singed Mario's mustache and hat.

"Bring it, Mario!"

"I will!" Mario lunged.

Samus ate one of Luigi's cookies and gagged. They were repulsing.

"How are the cookies?" Luigi called from upstairs.

* * *

"They're... great!" Samus lied.

Luigi came downstairs. "I just tried calling Mario, but he didn't answer. He must be in Bowser's castle. There isn't any reception there."

"Perhaps you can take me there. I must speak with him."

"I know it's urgent, but Mario told me to stay home. Don't worry. Can I get you anything to drink."

Samus didn't know what they drank in this universe, but it was probably also dangerous to tell Luigi that she'd have whatever sounded good to him.

"I'm good," Samus said. "Couldn't this be one time you didn't listen to Mario? He's your top hero. I must complete my mission."

* * *

Luigi mulled it over for a moment. "I suppose I can take you there. What's it going to hurt? Let's go!"

This was easier than Samus thought.

Meta Ridley did not turn as the door behind him opened.

"Sir?" the pirate who walked in said.

"What is it?" Meta Ridley growled.

"Well, sir. We have found that our universe has collided with another. A universe that belongs to a hero named Mario."

"Do we have any data files on this universe?"

"We do."

"Tell the ship to land. Ready the troops to attack any and all settlements. Kill only those who resist. It is time to test our new Metroid stock."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Mario swerved to avoid yet another hit from Bowser but knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up forever. They'd already been going on at this for an hour. He would have called in Luigi for some help, however Bowser's castle had no cellphone reception. In addition, Mario forgot to bring along some life mushrooms or fire flowers. Many koopas and goombas had gathered around to watch this epic fight and were even betting on the outcome.

"Face it, Bowser," Mario panted. "Neither of us can go on forever. Give up now and I promise not to mock you so much."

"Give me one good reason why _I_ should give up. I'm the big turtle with flame breath and the spiked shell, while you're the small and somewhat chubby plumber."

"What's wrong with being a plumber?"

Bowser snorted. "Their pants are always just a little to big." Bowser couldn't control himself. He broke out in laughter.

Mario fumed in rage. He rushed the big guy. "I!" Mario punched Bowser in the face. "Wear!" Another punch in the gut. "Overalls!" Mario finished it with a series of high velocity punches. Bowser couldn't take it. He fell over with eyes shut and didn't stir. The goombas and koopas swarmed around Mario at the sight of their fallen king. Mario got into a fighting stance but knew he wouldn't be able to take them all in his state. Suddenly, a voice sounded throughout the castle.

"Mario! Oh, Mario!" The voice belonged to Luigi!

"Find the annoying one," a magikoopa ordered a platoon of goombas. They ran off to find Luigi. The rest attacked Mario. Mario stomped on a few baddies, threw a couple of shells, but there were just too many. A series of explosions could be heard. A few seconds later, Luigi arrived with an orange armored person. Mario recognized the armor from the universal records Peach had shown him. This was Samus Aran.

Samus aimed her arm cannon at a few goombas. "You want to end up like your friends back in that hallway?" She goombas shook their heads. Samus aimed at a few koopas. "What about you?" They shook their heads as well. "Then I suggest you take your king and get out of here." The baddies slowly backed away towards their king. "And I'm only giving you ten seconds," Samus added with amusement in her voice. The baddies jumped up, picked up their king, and ran out of the room. She turned toward Mario and helped him up. "Samus Aran," she introduced herself.

"I know," Mario replied. "I guess you know that I am Mario."

"Yes I do," Samus said.

"I'm Luigi!" Luigi shouted.

"We all know who you are, Luigi," Mario sighed.

"Oh. Right."

"So, Samus," Mario said, "I'm surprised you're here."

"Our universes are on a temporary merge. Not unlike your merges with the Sonic the Hedgehog universe."

"You know about that?"

"All the universes' leaders and heroes know about it. It's their job to know. Unlike your merge with Sonic's universe, my people do not wish to engage in sports. Do you know much about the inhabitants of my universe?"

"No. I know about you and the leader of the Galactic Federation. I would know more, but you're the only hero of that universe."

"I came to warn you about a certain species of my universe. They are called the space pirates. If they find out about the merge, they won't hesitate to attack your world."

"Do you know how long this merge will take place?"

"Hard to say. Could be a few days, weeks, maybe even years."

"So you need to leave as soon as possible to make sure you aren't stuck here."

"Correct. I will, however, help you finish your endeavor to rescue Princess Peach. You seem like you need the help."

"That I do. She should be near. We are after all in the room behind the big red door."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Meta Ridley looked out the cockpit window of his flagship watching the nearing ground of this unknown world. His plan was a simple one: find the inhabitants of this world, which radar suggested there were, unleash the metroids upon them, and use their drained bodies for experiments. No. That wasn't his real plan. That was the plan to make his crew happy. His real plan was to find a way to deactivate the bomb and kill the traitors who suggested it in the first place. _Kill the traitors_, Meta Ridley thought. _How can I kill the traitors without deactivating the bomb? How **can** I deactivate the bomb?" _It did seem to be the impossible task, but as he had learned countless times before, nothing was impossible.

"Sir!" a pirate at the radar station said, breaking Meta Ridley's train of thought.

"What is it?" Meta Ridley returned.

"We've spotted Samus' ship on radar."

"What?" Meta Ridley screamed in rage even though inside he felt his plan starting to come together. He would need Samus' help to deactivate the bomb. The only problem was earning her trust. He'd find a way. There was always a way. "Is she inside the ship?"

"No, Sir."

"Blow it away," he ordered the fire command.

"At once," fire command replied.

_You're going to help me, Samus, _Meta Ridley thought, _whether you like it or not._

* * *

Peach sat at the window in the room she was being held in. Mario should have been there by now. It was the way things worked out on this world. Streaks of blue light shot out of the sky which aimed straight for the heart of the Mushroom Kingdom. Her kingdom. She looked out in fear. Her people were out there. Was this one of Bowser's schemes? No, this was low, even for Bowser. The door was thrown open and Mario stood in the doorway with Luigi and someone who looked like Samus Aran from the universal files. Peach ran up and hugged Mario sobbing softly.

"What's wrong?" Mario asked gently.

"Lasers just blew up the plaza center of the kingdom!"

"Confirmed," Samus said. "I just lost contact with my ship." Something beeped inside Samus' helmet. "Incoming call from an unknown signal. Just a second. I'll play it. It's probably the shooters."

"Hello, Samus," said Meta Ridley's voice from the communicator.

"Meta Ridley," Samus said, "I suppose those were your lasers streaking down, destroying my ship and the center of this kingdom."

"This is a kingdom? Hm. I guess I know where the inhabitants are now. Yes, it was me. Surprised to hear me still alive?"

"Because of all the times you've survived our encounters, not really."

"I am on a private signal because I need your help that the crew can't know about."

"After you destroy my ship and part of the kingdom, you really expect me to help you?"

"I know you'll help me. After you hear what I have to say. I've ordered my crew to attack the inhabitants of this world. I will have my crew round them up. When the prison camps are set up, we will unleash the metroids on them. You have presicely forty-eight hours until this happens."

Samus looked at Mario, Peach, and Luigi who had scared looks on their faces. They had no idea what the metroids were, but they knew they weren't good. "Why would you tell me this?"

"You think this information was free? No. In turn for my information, you will help me find a way to de-activate the bomb implanted in my cybernetics." The communicator clicked off.

Samus sighed and turned to Peach. "I'm..."

"Samus Aran," Peach said. "I know. I'm Princess Peach. How will we stop this threat?"

"I'll think of something. And I'll think about helping Meta Ridley too. He sounds irritated."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Sorry about this late update. Haven't really been in the mood to write lately. Also, I know it's a very short chapter, but bear with me.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Bowser woke up groggily. As he tried to sit up he yelped as pain shot through his head. A koopa ran to his aid.

"King Bowser," the koopa said. "Are you alright?"

Bowser held his forehead and groaned. "No. What happened?"

"Mario kind of... almost killed you."

"And why didn't you attack him."

The koopa looked down sheepishly. "Some lady in a suit threatened that she'd blow us up. She had some kind of weapon on her arm and everything."

Bowser lie down again. "Really?"

"Yes, sir."

"That lady just made a new enemy."


End file.
